Preschoolers' use of augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) often relies on families integrating AAC into daily activities, but speech-language pathologists do not have a theory-based way to determine critical family variables. Family paradigm theory proposes that families operate with closed, random, open, and synchronous paradigms. Closed families use resources in efficient, traditional ways to achieve goals. Random families value spontaneous, creative use of resources to reach individuals' goals. Open families view resources as flexible tools to obtain consensus and participation of all members. Synchronous families unconsciously use resources to achieve harmony and perfection. Many AAC practices appear consistent with closed and open family paradigms. Asking a family to act against its paradigm may add stress and require extra family resources. Aims: 1. Describe characteristics of the preschooler, the AAC system, and the family. 2. Identify the paradigm orientations of AAC families after AAC is obtained for their children. 3. Determine if changes in the family's paradigm occur when (a) parents become aware of the child's severe communication disorder and (b) AAC is obtained. 4. Determine if the family paradigm is compatible with the current AAC system used at home. Using the AAC Family-Paradigm Assessment Scale, parents will identify values for time, space, energy, material, content, affect, meaning, and control. Their paradigm will be compared to AAC, child, and family variables.